Things Were Kind Of Heavy
by TryFindingForever
Summary: A kind of prequel to I'd Do It All For You about how Kurt and Blaine met, but it can easily be read on its own.  Also, I'm really bad at ratings so it probably isn't T but just in case.


**AN: Hi guys, this is kind of a prequel to_ I'd Do Anything For You_ and is a quick one-shot of how Kurt and Blaine met. It's mainly just clearing up ages and years and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Katy Perry**

* * *

><p>It had been precisely two weeks since McKinley High school's glee club; The New Directions had lost at regionals against Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity. It was fair to say that everyone, in the club was depressed by their loss. That is why when Rachel Berry stormed into the choir room that Tuesday afternoon everyone was taken slightly off guard by her sudden determination. Not that Rachel Berry wasn't always determined, but over the past two weeks she had been slightly subdued by their loss.<p>

"Ok, Guys!" she called clapping her hands in an attempt to attract everyone's attention to her.

"What is it now hobbit?" Santana asked with a scathing look.

"We've dwelled over our loss for too long for my liking. It's time we started preparing for next year, so we can actually get to nationals!" As Rachel droned on most of the glee club began to tune her out, letting her finish her monologue without even noticing none of the others were listening to her.

"So Kurt!" she said, his attention returning to her at the mention of his name.

"What?" he said cautiously.

"I say you go and spy on the Warbler's, they're an all boys a capella group from a boarding school in Westerville. I'd go myself but seeing as I'm a girl you would probably blend in better. Ok, get going now, it's about a two hour drive, text your dad and let him know you're staying at my house for dinner tonight." Kurt was left with his mouth hanging open, without even enough time to respond to Rachel's crazy plan, as she had already turned to Mercedes informing her they were leaving to visit some other show choir called the Unitards over in Defiance.

Rachel pulled Mercedes up to leave as she had the same stunned expression on her face that Kurt did.

"Kurt!" Rachel screeched. "Why are you still here? You need to be leaving now to get to Westerville and back before it gets too late. I've already programmed the GPS in your car and left you a disguise on the back seat." She finished steering him gently out of the choir room.

_I don't even want to know how she managed to get into my car and program my GPS. It was probably Puck._ Kurt thought as he pulled out of the school parking lot and began to follow the instructions his GPS system gave him. He turned on the radio, humming to the Pink song that was playing. In all honesty he wasn't that depressed about losing at regionals, yeah it had sucked but he still got to perform. It was what he loved doing, even if he wasn't the soloist. Glee club and singing helped him express who he was. It's not like anyone really understood what being the only out gay kid at McKinley was like, glee was his escape. 

* * *

><p>A long two hour car journey later, Kurt pulled up outside an impressive building which was still milling with students. Students wearing school uniforms, Kurt noticed before remembering the 'disguise' Rachel had left for him. Reaching over the back of his chair, Kurt found a dry cleaning bag lying on the seat. Looking inside he found a plain navy blazer, which he was pretty sure was one of the old glee costumes, a plain white dress shirt, and a red tie with thin blue stripes on it. He was grateful today he was wearing his black dress trousers, he could see the boys were actually wearing grey ones but it was close enough. He quickly pulled on the shirt, tie and blazer grateful his car had tinted windows, before getting out, locking his car and walking into the school.<p>

After twenty minutes of wondering around aimlessly, Kurt reached a small foyer with a large skylight in the ceiling. A bell rang, and the second floor hallway Kurt was on began to fill with students, many of them heading in the same direction. Following them down the spiral staircase.

_Seriously?_ Kurt thought. _What school has a skylight and a spiral staircase? _

"Excuse me?" Kurt said reaching out to tap the boy, who had just passed him on the stairs, on the shoulder. "Um, can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine." The boy said offing him his hand.

"Kurt." He responded shaking the boy, Blaine's hand smiling. "So, what exactly is going on?" He asked gesturing to all the boys headed in the same direction.

"The Warblers!" he answered immediately. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." He said with a wink, making Kurt's blush slightly.

"So, wait the glee club here is kind of cool?" Kurt asked, this would never happen at McKinley he thought to himself.

"The Warblers are like rock stars!" Blaine beamed. "Come on." He said grabbing Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Before Kurt could respond Blaine was pulling him down the last couple of stairs and in the opposite direction of the other boys, and down a completely empty corridor until they reached an oak panelled room bustling with people Kurt presumed was the senior commons.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said self-consciously taking in the other boys' blazers that actually had red piping down them, and grey trousers as opposed to his black ones. At least the tie looks right Kurt thought.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket, new kid." Blaine said as he pulled on the left lapel of Kurt's blazer. "You'll fit right in." He said passing his bag to one of the other students as some of the students started the backing vocals. "Now, if you'll excuse me," He said turning and joining the group of boys assembling in the centre of the room.

"_Before you met me, I was alright,_

_But things were kind of heavy; you brought me to life,_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love._

_We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever."_

Kurt was still stood in the doorway, a stunned smile etched on his face. Blaine was singing lead, his eyes locking with Kurt's every few seconds as the Warblers began to step touch and dance in formation. Kurt was stunned, they were amazing. Blaine's eyes met his again and stayed there as they started the chorus.

"_You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream;_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's take run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever!_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, _

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." _

Kurt took a quick look at the other Dalton student's at the Warbler's turned in formation.

"_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dreams tonight._

_Yeah! You make me; feel like I'm living a teenage dream;_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,_

_Let's take run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back._

_My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch;_

_Now baby I believe, _

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dreams tonight._

_Imma let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

The Warblers finished and the room filled with applause. Kurt was stood there clapping, a huge smile on his face, and his eyes still locked with Blaine's. Who smiled and nodded at him as both Warblers and other student swarmed him.

Kurt knew now was the time to slip away, the Warblers and Blaine were all preoccupied with the aftermath of their performance, and yet Kurt couldn't convince himself to leave.

Most of the other students had left now, with only Blaine and a couple other Warblers remaining. The tree Warblers approached Kurt.

"We're kind of surprised you're still here, seeing as you're spying on us and all." One of them said pausing slightly. "I'm guessing you have a change of clothes with you, so why don't you change, Blaine will show you where, then we can go and get a coffee."

Kurt's mouth was hanging open in shock, he closed it as he felt himself being steered towards the car park by Blaine.

"Come on," Blaine said as Kurt pulled his clothes out from where he'd left them in his car. " You can change inside." He said with a smile guiding Kurt back towards the school.

_What am I doing?_ Kurt thought to himself from inside the toilet cubical. _I should have left when I had the chance; they know I spied on them! What are they going to do to me?_

"Kurt?" Blaine called pulling Kurt from his angry inner monologue. "Are you nearly ready yet?"

"Uh, yeah." Kurt replied as he stepped out of the cubical, back wearing what he had for school that day and gestured for Blaine to lead the way.

"O-ok." Blaine stuttered as his eyes quickly flickered over Kurt's outfit before he turned and exited the bathroom holding the door open for Kurt.

Blaine lead them down a hallway before they reached a large room Kurt presumed was the cafeteria, though it was a lot nicer than the one at McKinley. Blaine lead Kurt towards the table where the two other Warblers we sitting and pulled out a chair for him, which Kurt accepted.

"Is a latte ok?" Blaine asked Kurt who was getting more nervous by the second, who gave him a small uncertain nod.

Blaine walked away leaving Kurt sitting alone with the two other Warblers, returning a few minutes later with two disposable cups.

"Latte," Blaine said pushing Kurt's cup across the table to him. "This is Wes and David." He finished gesturing to the two Warblers beside him.

"It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Kurt answered.

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes said as soon as the words had left Kurt's mouth.

"You were such a terrible spy we thought you were kind of, endearing." The other boy, David chuckled.

"Which made me think spying on us wasn't the only reason you came." Blaine said after taking a sip of his coffee and quirking an eyebrow.

_Why did I come here?_ Kurt thought to himself. _I could easily have just driven home and lied to Rachel. Maybe I just wanted to get out of Lima for a bit._ He wondered.

Kurt chuckled lightly, "Can I ask you guys a question?" He started. "A-are you guys all gay?" He finished in a small voice.

Blushing slightly as the three boys laughed, Kurt ducked his head embarrassed. He was sure Blaine was gay, what other guy would quite happily hold his hand or keep eye contact with him while he sang. As Kurt continued to berate himself for his assumptions Blaine spoke up.

"Uh... Uh, no. I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." In an attempt to cover the smile that Kurt could feel pulling on the corners of his mouth when Blaine said he was gay, he took a sip of the coffee that had been sitting untouched on the table in front of him.

"This isn't a gay school; we just have a zero tolerance harassment policy." David continued as Blaine went for another sip of his drink.

"Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are." Wes shrugged. "It's pretty simple."

_But it can't be that simple._ Kurt thought to himself. _If it was why hadn't McKinley done anything like this, I may be the only gay kid but I'm not the only one who gets bullied. Just look at the glee club. Kurt could feel tears beginning to well in his eyes as he thought just how unfair it was that the stupid Neanderthals on the football and hockey team got to treat everyone however they wanted with no punishment._

Blaine quirked his head to the side, analysing the expressions that we crossing over Kurt's face as Wes finished talking.

"Would you guys excuse us?" He asked his two friends who got up from the table.

"Take it easy Kurt." Wes said with a nod as he and David left the room.

There was a pause as Blaine waited for the pair to leave the room completely before he continued.

"I take it you're having trouble at school?" he said trying not to sigh at the broken look on Kurt's face, as memories of his old school flashed through his mind.

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school. And I-I try to stay strong about it but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. And nobody seems to notice." Kurt said his voice breaking as he tried to swallow the sob that almost escaped. He didn't even know why he was telling Blaine this he'd only met him earlier this afternoon, not even all of the glee club knew this stuff.

Looking at Kurt, Blaine could see someone so close to giving up, this was where he had been before he came to Dalton, before he joined the Warblers, made friends.

"I know how you feel." He confided. "I got taunted at my old school, and it really pissed me off." Blaine said, shaking his head. It may not have been the whole truth but Kurt really didn't need to know how bad it had gotten for him.

"I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all, but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like; 'Hey if you're gay your life's just going to be miserable, sorry, nothing we can do about it'" Blaine paused trying to get the bitterness that he could hear seeping into his voice under control.

"So I left, I came here. Simple as that." He sighed. "So you have two options. I mean I'd love to tell you to just come enrol here, but tuition at Dalton's kind of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you could can refuse to be the victim." He said looking at Kurt, he loved Dalton but deep down Blaine felt what he'd done was running away, and he regretted it.

"Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach him." Blaine said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"How?" Kurt asked as glimmer of hope beginning to form in his eyes.

"Confront him, call him out. I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something that I really, really regret." Blaine finished, still looking into Kurt's eyes, hoping that he understood what he was trying to get across. He had even surprised himself by admitting he regretted leaving, it was something he'd never even said out loud before.

"Thank you." Kurt said, pulling Blaine from his thoughts.

"What for?" He asked a confused expression flickering across his face.

"For being the first person to actually listen to what's happening to me." He replied "For actually caring."

Blaine looked at the earnest look in Kurt's eyes and new he'd done the right thing. This had been what he'd been craving when everything was becoming too much at his old school, someone to listen, someone he could trust and confide in.

"I'm glad I could help." He said, with a small smile. "I really do know what it's like, being alone. Ok." He said suddenly "Give me your phone." With only a slight pause Kurt reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his iphone, unlocking it and passing it to Blaine who quickly entered his number into it.

"Now you're not alone." He said passing the phone back. "You have me and my number. So you can call or text me whenever, and seeing as when I'm not boarding here I live in Lima, that's where McKinley is right?" He asked Kurt nodding in response. "We can meet up when I'm there." He smiled.

"Wait, how do you know I go to McKinley?" Kurt asked

"Oh, Wes convinced David and I to go to your regionals competition." He said blushing slightly. "He said he wanted to get a head start on next year's competition because we may only be juniors next year but we still want to get past sectionals." He rolled his eyes thinking of his friend. "And um, I recognised you from then..." He finished trailing off.

Kurt laughed. "Wow, if he ever breaks up with his girlfriend remind me to introduce him to Rachel, she sent me here for the same reason." Kurt finished chuckling. "Any way, I'd better go it's a long drive back home, but thanks, we can definitely do this again." Kurt said smiling, feeling more light-hearted than he had in a long time. 

* * *

><p>Just before Kurt left his parking spot to head back to Lima and over to Rachel's house, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contact list.<p>

**TO**: Blaine

Thanks again warbler, maybe I'll see you in Lima some time soon. -Kurt


End file.
